Mother,Father,and kids
by Theblackangels
Summary: Discontinued Kagome always wanted to have a kid or two with a loving husband and live in a cosy home in the country.But Naraku has a plan, to KILL Inuyasha. simple right?but now kagome's in trouble.she could handle 1 kid,but can she handle 7?


Plan

Plan

tba- ok. naraku's latest plan... yeah. not working so well.

sessh- holding on to a 1 foot inuyasha can u change his dipper?

tba- blush uh... runs off

-naraku's castle-

The dark figure smiled evilly and sat down on the straw mat.

"today inuyasha shall die. and i will complete the shikion jewel." he laughed evilly. (well, u could say it was more like a evil chuckle)

"KAGURA!" he yelled.

The wind sorceress opened the door. She opened her fan and hid her mouth like most females would.

"you called Naraku?." she said it more like a statement.

"yes. go to the east of here. You'll find a priestess named Kuro Kokoro .(i don't know if its a girl name

or boy. so im going to say girl.) she's a dark priestess.

get her and bring her back"

Kagura nodded and turned to leave.

"oh and kagura." he added menacingly.

"yes naraku?" she asked not turning around.

"make sure inuyasha and his friends don't follow you."

he added.

Kagura walked out of the room and down the hallway.

'that demon naraku! Another plan to get rid of inuyasha.it won't be that easy to kill inuyasha. ill make sure of it. if inuyasha is killed, I might never have my freedom. and sesshomaru as strong as he may be. will not listen to me. his plan will not work any way. the last time he worked with a dark priestess, the girl (kagome) deflected her attack. and inuyasha killed her.' she thought as she left the castle grounds and took a feather out of her hair.

" well, i better make this quick." she mumbled under her breath and flew into the sky riding on her feather.

(Kuro Kokoro is a character i made up.)

"inuyasha! Slow down!" kagome yelled as she rode her byicycle.

"KEH! if any thing we should speed up! I smell naraku around here! and who knows how long it will take us to get to him if u guys keep resting!"

"inuyasha! please slow down! we are only human!"

miroku yelled, as inuyasha ran faster and was quickly fading from his sight.

"come on kirara! we gotta catch up to inuyasha! before we lose him!" sango yelled holding tighter to Kirara's fur.

Kirara nodded. She was tired ,but obeyed and flew as fast as she could.

"ahh!" shippo yelled as Kagome began to speed up as well. (shippo's sitting in the basket of kagome's bike)

"im srry shippo. but we have to catch up to the others!" Kagome said pedeling faster and faster.

"KAGOME!AHHHHHH!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CLIFF!" Shippo screamed in terror.

"ah!!" kagome squeezed the brakes as hard as she could.

the bike stopped but due to the force of the stop kagome flew over the bike and into the air.

"AHHHHHH!! SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed.

"im comming kagome!' shippo yelled as he

transformed into this bubble form and raced to catch kagome.(i dont know wat else to call that form any wayz. shrugs)

Kagome screamed as she fell through the sky. She took a risk and looked down. "ah!!"

She screamed as the ground got closer and closer.She closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact...

But it never came...

she opened her eyes and saw she was in inuyasha's arms.

She smiled. "thank you inuyasha" she said.

"keh! i cant believe how clumsy you are! if i knew you were going to fall i never would have let you rode that stupid bike!"

"hey!' she yelled back hurting his ears.

"its not my fault you told us to go faster! its not my fault no one told me there was a cliff there! you left us and we had to hurry to catch up! if we didn't hurry, i never would have flown! who's idea was it to hurry up now? OH YEA THATS RIGHT! YOURS!! so shut up!" kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stopped in a field and dropped her on the ground.

"wench" he muttered and left into a tree.

"baka" kagome muttered

"i heard that!" Inuyasha yelled from 'his' tree.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO!" kagome yelled back.

(thats the type of fight me and my friends always get into.)

"_bitch_. kikyo wouldnt be as clumsy" inuyasha muttered.

"sit."

**'BOOM'**

A/N-

well thats all for now. smirk

i know all of u ... well... most of u hate me for not continuing. but i have things i gotta do.

im srry i cant write more. its writter's block.but here's a seak peak

NEXT TIME-

Kuro Kokoro the dark priestess

"hm" she smiled darkly.

"i cant kill them with a miko around. But then again..."

she smirked evily.

"naraku only said to keep him from reaching his goal.

i have something else in mind for him anyway" She

laughed evily and walked into the woods.

'a strong aura? it cannot be that naraku can it? No..its to pure...wait… i recognize this aura. Its familiar..

Its-' she turned around and was met by a shadow Standing with their weapon aimed towards her.

It was-

TBA


End file.
